


Valkyrie Debu

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Valkyrie Drive: Bhikkuni, Valkyrie Drive: Mermaid
Genre: BBW, Bath Sex, Belly Kink, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fat Sex, Female Ejaculation, Hot Springs & Onsen, Large Belly, Large Breasts, Large Butt, Nipple Licking, Not Wearing Underwear, Pubic Hair, Rimming, Stuffing, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: E9 is on parole at Bhikkuni Island, being asked to help out as a chance to clear herself of the crimes she committed with Momoka. Wondering who would take a plump girl like her as an Extar, she happens across Manpukumaru, whose heart is as big as her stomach. Overwhelmed but pleased with the attention, this marks the beginning of a new Drive pairing, full of food and curvy bodies.
Relationships: Manpukumaru-chan/E9 (Valkyrie Drive)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Valkyrie Debu

E9 was on parole. Though Momoka was responsible for the incident on Mermaid Island and had been punished, E9 was allowed to go free when it was found she was only an accomplice. To help pay her debts to society, she would need to spend some time on Bhikkuni Island, which was fine with her. She still wanted to have someone to have sex with, but she wasn’t certain if anyone would have her as their first pick. She was strong, but she didn’t have the most stamina. E9 was very chubby, with a noticeably round, protruding belly that stuck out even more than her underboobs, which her clothes just barely contained. She was never actively trying to be fat, it was just how her body developed.

After spending some time in custody, she was allowed to go free. Momoka was the one who had been causing all the trouble. E9 hadn’t been intentionally malicious, and was let free. As she departed from Mermaid Island, she ended up on the island of Bhikkuni. By chance, the first person she met on this island would be the one who would give her a new lease on life. As she headed into the Base’s dining room, E9 happened upon the person who would change the course of her life.

She was dressed in what looked like a maid outfit, and had light brown hair and a silly expression. She was sitting in front of a table full of food, enough to feed everyone on the island. This girl had been working in the kitchen to get it ready, but her own cooking had made her mouth water. As the chef, she wanted to help herself to a bite, but her definition of a “bite” was much bigger than what most of the girls on the island considered a meal. She was the only person in the cafeteria, except for E9, who had just wandered in.

“This looks so delicious...” she said. “Thanks for the food, me!”

E9 watched in amazement as the food seemed to vanish from her plate. Large portions meant to provide the women of the island with energy for fighting and fucking alike had been consumed quickly, yet her tongue still danced as if she was savoring the flavor for just long enough for her to reach the next bite. Partway through one of her dishes, the girl loosened up the waist on her skirt, allowing her bulging, exposed stomach to have more room to grow.

Her belly had started off slim, but was now round and taut, packed full of food and looking like a flesh-colored beach ball. E9 grabbed onto the sides of her own belly, shaking it and realizing that this girl was nearly as big as she was, all from eating. Her massive breasts rested on her belly, the edges of her nipples visible through the fabric of her maid outfit. Unlike Momoka, this girl had a sense of justice, a sense of fun, and a kind heart. Something that E9 had never experienced herself.

With the table cleared, the girl wiped her mouth and looked to head towards the training grounds. Her overstuffed belly jiggled and wobbled like gelatin as she walked out, before her stomach bumped into E9, who was idly standing around by the front door. The softness of E9’s belly made her bounce back, causing the girl in the maid outfit to fall onto her ass. She looked up at the new girl, and greeted her with a friendly smile.

“You must be the parolee joining us,” she said. “I’m Manpukumaru, pleased to meet ya! Didn’t think I’d run into another girl like myself. What’s your favorite food? I can prepare it for you right away.”

From her position on the floor, Manpukumaru was at the right angle to look up E9’s SOLDIER uniform. The outlines of E9’s puffy nipples were visible, as well as the shape of her pussy lips. E9 was a lazy sort, and her pubic hair was overgrown into a thick, orange bush that would go one over her panty line if she wasn’t wearing any. Manpukumaru was intrigued, if nothing else. This girl could match her in terms of appetite and lewdness.

“I’m always lookin’ for new partners,” said Manpukumaru. “What’s your name?”

“E...9...” she said. “You don’t mind my extra weight?”

“E9? That’s a codename, silly,” said Manpukumaru.

“I can’t recall my name,” said E9.

“E9 it is then. I don’t mind you being on the chubby side,” said Manpukumaru, rubbing her belly. “I’ve got a week’s worth of calories in my belly right now. When I’m full, I’m always up for a little training. Tell me what makes you feel good.”

“Right now?” E9 asked.

“That’s the way things go on this island,” said Manpukumaru. “You’re already wearing so little, it’ll be easy to get you off.”

Manpukumaru untied her top, revealing her oversized I-cup breasts. They were soft and flexible, with a pair of coral-pink nipples that had somewhat longish tips. They were somewhat perkier than E9’s, but not quite as big. E9 had gigantic M-cups, each of which weighed heavily around her chest. Manpukumaru ran her hands over E9’s breasts, exposing her nipples. E9’s chest had a slight droop to them, and her nipples were big, with pepperoni-sized areolae that had plenty of bumps visible. Manpukumaru’s smile at the sight of them took E9 back.

“Big, soft tits topped with delicious hard nipples! Your boobs are so lewd, E9! Has anyone ever told you how beautiful they are?” Manpukumaru enthused. Momoka never had. She was focused on her mission above all else. Her accomplice’s feelings were way down the list. E9 let out a cute yelp as Manpukumaru moved closer, pushing her tits and belly into E9’s, their soft bodies colliding with each other.

Manpukumaru’s hard, pink nipples dug into E9’s, the pointed tips rubbing against her hidden points within. Her taut, stuffed belly pushed against E9’s mass of belly fat, the two of them rubbing against each other. Their belly buttons met each other, and E9 tried to hold in her feelings. Manpukumaru’s soft body was brushing against her own, the warmth of their skin overlapping. She was starting to get wet. There was a tingling in her pussy that felt warmer and sharper than anything Momoka had given her.

E9 backed up, nervous at these new feelings. She found herself against the wall, unable to escape the pressure of Manpukumaru pressing against her body. With nowhere to go, Manpukumaru licked her lips and set about tasting every part of E9’s body. The new girl looked so soft and meaty that she wanted to experience every part of her. Her marshmallow tits. Her gurgling pot belly. That hairy pussy, dripping with nectar. Even her asshole. Manpukumaru was going to give her the all-star treatment without even having her pay. As long as they could share a meal together, all would work out.

She groped E9’s breasts in her hands, squeezing them between her fingers to get a feel for their softness. When her fingertips grazed E9’s nipples, she heard a cute moan come out of the big girl. Manpukumaru raised one of E9’s breasts up to her mouth, and licked across her nipple. Now coated with her saliva, she took the entire tip in her mouth, sucking on it like a piece of hard candy. She was going to keep at it until E9’s nipples were as stiff as her own. Unable to stop the flow of her saliva, her drool ran down E9’s breasts, leaving a trail that made its way down to her belly button.

“So big... so tasty...” Manpukumaru said. “Your nipples are delicious!”

E9 felt like she might go into her weapon form from having her nipples alone played with. She could feel the hardness of each tip inside Manupukumaru’s warm mouth. Her moan were louder and lewder than she had ever done with Momoka. Manpukumaru removed her lips from E9’s breasts, moving down to her belly. From the angle she had positioned herself, E9 could see Manpukumaru’s wobbling belly, all the food she had eaten still sloshing around inside her stomach.

“Your big belly is so cute!” said Manpukumaru. “I’d love to coat it in frosting and eat it off. Your boobs are big marshmallows, and this is soft like a sponge cake!” She buried her head in E9’s belly, squeezing her belly fat around her cheeks. E9 had always been somewhat self-conscious of her stomach, but Manpukumaru was lavishing praise on it and treating it like her favorite thing in the world. She grabbed onto her belly, shaking it back and frth and watching the fat ripple back and forth.

“Stop teasing my belly so much,” said E9.

“This muffin top that can’t stay in your clothes. It makes you look like you’re pregnant, and very well-fed. I only wish you were even fatter around your belly. I’ll treat you to a good meal and we’ll give this belly even more rolls. I love how sexy your belly fat is, E9. It’s making me wet!” Manpukumaru said.

She had always admired girls with figures similar to hers, but all the ones on Mermaid Island had already found their partners. Momoko Kozuki and Lady J were both quite voluptuous, but any partnership she had with them would be limited at best. Now, she was buried deep in E9’s belly fat, licking off every drop of sweat before burying her tongue inside E9’s navel. The distinct taste of her sweat, across her sticky skin, was making Manpukumaru wonder if she was going to be the one to turn into a weapon. One of her hands moved up E9’s plump thighs, making their way towards her pussy.

With expert finesse, Manpukumaru slid one of her fingers inside E9’s slit. Those meaty folds inside her pussy gripped around Manpukumaru’s finger, holding her tight. Using her thumb, Manpukumaru teased E9’s clit. It was easy to find, and when she massaged that pink button, E9’s moans became so loud that the other girls could hear from outside. Manpukumaru’s touch made her entire body shiver with delight, the tingling spreading upwards from her pussy into her stomach and her nipples, all the way back to her asshole.

Beads of sweat were coming out of every pore. E9 threw her head back, her bangs being pushed aside to expose her eyes. She locked eyes with Manpukumaru, their brief moment of contact driving E9 over the edge. She came harder than she ever had with Momoka, and transformed into a pair of black saw blades with teal accents. She had always thought her Extar form was a suit of armor, but this was different.

“Here on Bhikkuni, the Liberator determines the weapon form,” said Manpukumaru. “I’m gonna take you for a spin and burn off those calories. I want to make room for dinner. There’s gonna be a huge feast to celebrate the new girl!”

Rinka and Ranka were waiting for Manpukumaru at the training grounds. They didn’t recognize her new weapons, which looked much bulkier and hit harder than before. Neither of the sisters said a thing about Manpukumaru’s bloated belly when she walked onto the battlefield. That was what she was normally like, and by the time their sparring session had ended, she had already gone back to her slender stomach like before. Her metabolism was almost inhuman, in that regard.

* * *

E9 and Manpukumaru shared a table that night for dinner. Manpukumaru’s portions were the kind usually only seen at eating contests, and were even bigger than the ones she had for lunch. E9 had the wind taken out of her from her busy first day on the island. Her stomach audibly growled when she walked into the dining hall. She also had generous portions, eating enough food for her belly to feel stretched and satiated. She finished it off with a large cup of tea.

“I’m gonna go play with E9 some more in the baths!” said Manpukumaru.

“Have fun, you two,” said Echigoya.

The outdoor baths were hot and steamy, exposed to the night air and the sakura trees just outside the school. When E9 and Manpukumaru walked to the baths, their bellies jiggled with every step they took. Manpukumaru had stuffed herself to where she looked pregnant once again. She rubbed her hand over her taut belly, feeling all the delicious food she’d eaten starting to digest inside her. Most of it would be burned off, and the rest of it would go to her breasts and ass. E9 wondered how she kept such a figure.

“I love savoring so many different flavors that my belly gets big,” said Manpukumaru. “Spending some time with my food baby and reflecting on all the food that I just ate makes me appreciate it more. You’re adorable because it’s showing on you all the time.” Manpukumaru grabbed onto E9’s stomach, before moving her hand to grab a fistfull of her ass cheek. “And you’ve got a huge ass, too. It’s like you’re my ideal type!”

The two of them stripped down before entering the baths. Manpukumaru’s pubic hair wasn’t as bushy as E9’s, but rather cutely styled, the same shade of brown as her head. When they sat down in the baths, their breasts floated on the surface. E9 wondered if their bellies could float, too. Manpukumaru’s was so fully stuffed that the upper half of her stomach was visible above the water’s surface even though she was sitting on her ass.

“I heard you were working for a girl who wasn’t a good person,” said Manpukumaru. “We’ve all got our demons in our past, but I believe in second chances. As long as everyone gathers around the table and enjoys a friendly meal, I believe we can get along.”

“You were so good with my body... I want to play with you a bit, too,” said E9.

“What do you want to do first?” said Manpukumaru, standing up. Water dripped down her cleavage and her stomach as she appeared to be a Venus of the baths.

“Kiss... your belly...” said E9.

Manpukumaru waded through the water, going over to where E9 was sitting. Her overstuffed stomach was right at E9’s face, all of the food packed inside it visible. E9 reached out her hand and grabbed it. To think that Manpukumaru burned off something like this every time she fought. What an incredible girl. E9 wrapped her arms around Manpukumaru’s waist, snuggling her head against the soft belly. She planted a kiss on her belly button, letting her drool run down Manpukumaru’s waist as she pressed her head into her stomach, the fat surrounding her face.

“Is my belly button tasty?” asked Manpukumaru.

“Your whole body is gorgeous,” said E9.

“I haven’t even tasted your pussy or your ass yet,” said Manpukumaru. “Lean over the edge of the baths. I’m going to give you the full course licking!”

E9 wondered if the water level rose when she plopped her belly down in it. She approached the edge of the springs, resting her palms against the poolside. She leaned down, letting her heavy breasts dangle. Under the silhouette of the moonlight, Manpukumaru could clearly see the shape of her drooping breasts and her stomach paunch, looking all the more sexy, showing off her curves. Manpukumaru lovingly stroked her own stomach, and walked over to E9.

“I love everything about food, and I especially love eating ass,” said Manpukumaru. “Your butt cheeks are big and ripe, like two stuffed turkeys.” Each of Manpukumaru’s hands sunk deep into E9’s ass flesh, digging around her buttocks and getting a feel for just how plush and soft they were. She could smother someone by sitting on them with an ass this fat, and Manpukumaru would love to have that happen someday. For now, she needed to get E9’s confidence up.

She spread apart E9’ butt, revealing her twitching brown butthole. Every fold of it had been coated in sweat from between her ass cheeks, making it all the tastier. “Looks tasty,” Manpukumaru said. She licked across E9’s asshole, leaving a trail of her lukewarm saliva on her ass. “Slightly bitter, kinda spicy. I can tell what you’ve been eating from your asshole alone. The scent and taste of it is exquisite.”

“You were at dinner with me!” said E9.

“I know, but it’s one of my special talents,” said Manpukumaru. “What stories can the taste of an ass tell?”

Manpukumaru slurped loudly, kissing and licking E9’s butthole with fervent passion. It wasn’t long before her tongue penetrated her anus, going inside to lick around the insides of her bowels. Manpukumaru’s warm tongue teased her insides, loosening her ass and making E9 feel a sense of relief all across her body. She’d never had her own body cared so deeply before, every nook and cranny of her tubby form being explored with care. Manpukumaru rolled her tongue around inside her ass, bringing E9’s twitching body to the point of a powerful climax.

Her body tensed up, and love juice rolled down her legs. She didn’t transform into a weapon, but her entire body was buzzing. Her nipples were hard and she wasn’t entirely sure which feelings in her stomach were tightness from the food, and which were tightness from her orgasm. Manpukumaru removed her head from E9’s ass cleavage, licking her lips and thanking her for the meal.

“I’d eat anything from such a tasty ass,” said Manpukumaru.

“What is wrong with your appetite? You’re some sort of monster,” said E9.

“I had something bitter, but now I’m in the mood for something sour and salty,” said Manpukumaru. “E9, can I lick your cunt? Please? It’ll be a great dessert.”

“It’s the first time someone’s asked me that,” E9 said.

Adjusting her position, E9 plopped her fat ass on the edge of the pool, spreading her legs to show Manpukumaru her juicy pussy. She had just barely exposed her legs to the night air when Manpukumaru buried her head between E9’s legs, slurping away at the love juice on her thighs before licking along her slit. The taste of her nectar was thick and rich, going down her throat with a delicious consistency.

All E9 could see was Manpukumaru’s light brown hair as she diligently licked her pussy. Her tongue was deep inside, rolling around on her folds and tasting every drop of love juice. There was a careful rhythm to her licks, never lingering in one place for too long. Her slurping noises were loud and shameless, which made E9 press her legs around Manpukumaru’s head. She wanted to hold her closer, to keep having her pussy licked like this. The sensation was way too good for this to be real.

After moving her tongue around inside some more, Manpukumaru kissed E9’s clit. She was panting and heavily sweating, on the verge of an orgasm. Her belly button was filled with her sweat, and her nipples were rock-hard, their outline visible against the moonlight. Her body was numb with pleasure. That’s when Manpukumaru stepped out of the bath, spreading her legs and showing her juicy pink pussy to E9. She wanted them to engage in the ultimate expression of lust for each other.

“E9, let’s make our pussies kiss. Our soft, squishy bodies grinding against each other sounds so hot right now. Spread your legs and let’s do it. Nobody’s going to stop us,” said Manpukumaru.

After some adjustment, their pussies met. A lewd squishing noise filled the bath, originating from between their legs. At this angle, E9 and Manpukumaru’s bellies were almost brushing against each other. They pushed as close as they could, until their hard clits were rubbing together. Orange and pinkish-brown pubic hair overlapped. They stared into each others’ eyes, able to feel each others’ body heat in this moment. They had never been closer. Their pussies were tingling, and the pageantry of lust was set to begin.

Rubbing their wet pussies against each other, their soft bodies began to shake. Two fat bellies jiggled about, and four pairs of breasts shook wildly, beads of sweat and bathwater flying off their hard nipples. Manpukumaru and E9 were loudly moaning and grunting, their voices rising above the sounds of nature happening just outside the open-air bath. As their lower lips locked in a kiss, their bodies felt like they both would transform into a weapon on the spot. That had never been done before, with both women becoming Extars at the same time. Only if they were especially good at getting each other off.

“Manpukumaru! This feels... so good....!” E9 said, her jiggling breasts slapping against her torso with a meaty, fleshy sound.

“I love it!” Manpukumaru said. “I feel so full! In my belly and my pussy!”

Manpukumaru got on top of E9, keeping her pussy rubbing against her partner’s. Every part of their bodies overlapped. Their soft pussy lips mixed their juices together, continuing to bump and grind against each other with unbridled passion. Their stomachs squished together, changing shape like warm bread dough. Four breasts overlapped, with Manpukumaru’s hard nipples brushing against E9’s, her tips digging into E9’s wide areolae. Finally, their lips met. Manpukumaru brushed aside E9’s bangs to get a better look at her eyes, and they locked lips in a deep kiss.

As their tongues overlapped, both of their pussies came at the same time. Two streams of squirt fired from their pussies, falling into the outdoor bath like a fountain. Manpukumaru was known around the island as a squirter, but E9 was unaware she could even do that. Being with Manpukumaru had unlocked a side of her she’d never seen before. They were both too exhausted to transform into weapons, and neither of them was in combat. Instead, they sunk back into the baths for a while longer, letting the hot water soak over their bodies as they came down from orgasm.

“That burned off enough calories,” said Manpukumaru. “Now I have room for dessert!”

“I’m so exhausted....” said E9.

* * *

E9’s room was a few doors down from Manpukumaru’s. She went to sleep in the nude, as she always did. When she woke up, she saw Manpukumaru snuggling her head against her belly fat, using it like a pillow. E9 let out a small yelp.

“Goooood morning!” said Manpukumaru. “E9, come on! We don’t want to miss breakfast! Every meal is delicious, but breakfast is the best! Nothing like packing your tummy full to start the day off right.”

“Give me a few more minutes,” said E9. “I’m... not even fully awake yet.”

E9 was still wearing her SOLDIER uniform, lack of underwear and all. She didn’t have anything else to put on, and the warm weather and nobody minding it meant she was unlikely to change. However, she did make one small change that morning. Looking into the mirror, she cut off her bangs, making her eyes visible to everyone. Warm, friendly eyes that wanted to get to know everyone on this island better. With Manpukumaru by her side, she might be able to make the best of things.


End file.
